Dynasty Warriors at Anime Expo 2007
by SilentNinja
Summary: It's AX2k7 and couldn't get enough of wanting to play Musou Orochi at the convention. Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors take a trip at Long Beach along with some troublesome rivalry. One Shot fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own them.

A/N: Here's a one shot before I get to the Anime Expo 2007 this weekend! Of course, I'm lazy again...

Dynasty Warriors at Anime Expo 2007

* * *

Today everyone is in line for their registers to the anime convention at Long Beach, California. However, the real show starts tomorrow and it'll be a great time showing off at the pre day of the con. Indeed, Zhao Yun is one of those people arriving earlier with a couple of friends who road with him from his house. 

"It's so hot out here," Zhang He look exhausted from standing out for an hour. The weather is hot as almost 100 degrees.

"Why didn't you stay in the hotel while we will get your pass inside the hall?" Sun Ce argued. On their way here, Zhang He annoyed Ce and everyone about how hot it is when staying in line.

"B-but, those guys are going to pick on me telling me irritating questions like, am I gay and such," Zhang He wobbled.

"When you whine about manly conditions, they'll pick on you," Sun Ce shook his head.

"Hahaha, look over there Zhang He, an anime character from Bleach named Ayasegawa Yumichika," Wei Yan pointed to the direction where a random cosplayer is being Yumichika of the 11th Divison.

"Noooo! Not that rip off Shinigami. Oh why!?? Why can't they see the bigger picture in my Dynasty Warriors personality when that rip off was created," Zhang He shouted with flaming eyes.

"A lot of animes and mangas rip off everything," Zhao Yun shrugged.

"Yumichika sucks!!" Random Bleach fanboy jeered.

"Yumichika got a craptastic Bankai, Ikkaku rules!!" Another Bleach Fanboy said.

"Are we going to stand there and listen to those punks?" Sun Ce whispered.

"It's only crazy fans. Shouldn't stop us from getting our passes before the line becomes unbearable after hours," Zhao Yun said.

"Hey, here comes Ma Chao, Taishi Ci, and Zhang Liao," Wei Yan pointed at where the three guys heading their way.

"The line is too long and we're too late if it wasn't for slow poke Taishi Ci," Ma Chao ranted.

"He is slow, that's why I've beaten him," Zhang Liao teased.

"Meh, I would be a zombie if we really fought," Taishi Ci glared at Zhang Liao.

"Actually, I save enough space for the three of you to join us," Zhao Yun said. Surprising the three are, they stand behind the four other guys as they wait to enter the door of the convention hopefully escape the heat.

Moments later, they finally enter the hall and reach the registration hall. Zhang He happily feels comfortable of the air conditioner inside the convention center. As they enter, a group of fangirls stuck awe of the seven men.

"Ack! Somebody cover me!" Zhao Yun panicked.

"It's your infamous fangirls, Zilong. Why are you so afraid of them? You're popular with ladies and it makes us so jealous of your fanbase," Wei Yan grumbled.

"Wei Yan, you don't know half of it. Those girls continue to ruin my character and historians can never take me serious because I'm a common pretty boy and boring character who is not important," Zhao Yun negatively explained.

"Yeah right, I've known you a lot to be the very reason Yuan Shao sucks, Liu Bei is powerful and Zhuge Liang exist…" Zhang He shrugged.

"At least, I'm the one with little to no fangirls, so I'll cover you," Taishi Ci said.

"Hey, you're from Dynasty Warriors right! It's our favorite game!! Eeek!" Random Fangirl screamed in excitement.

"Please, sign a autograph for us!" Another fangirl said.

"Now this is what I call, a celebrity honor. Yet, we're not the Guest of Honors here," Sun Ce said.

They all sign their autography, however, the fangirls hope Zhao Yun is here so they see his sexiness. The guys frowned as Zhao Yun still panicked behind them. They now left to find rare bishies.

"They're gone now," Taishi Ci said.

"Phew" Zhao Yun sighed.

"Funny, Zhang He and I were sexy, but they want you, man," Sun Ce shook his head.

"No woman will ever have me…." Zhao Yun mumbled.

"Except, Zhen Ji. Give it up, that jerk Cao Pi is with her and they're still at the hotel packing up their things. I hope to dance with her at the ball that is if that guy isn't there," Zhang He stated.

"I won't give up till I prove Cao Pi that I can be a ruler too," Zhao Yun glances at the image sky with his fist shaking in determination.

"Shouldn't you have done that before you found Liu Bei? Like retrieve the remaining troops of Gongsun Zan or secretly borrow Yuan Shao's troops like you historically did to rebuild Liu Bei's army," Sun Ce said.

"Forever in Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang's shadow, I pity you," Zhang Liao grinned.

"Says the guy who escape from dying with Lu Bu when you're in his shadow," Taishi Ci stared at his rival mocking.

"Why you!" Zhang Liao and Taishi Ci stare eye to eye.

"Easy guys, we're not in Koei building working on another Dynasty Warriors game yet to start a fight. Lets enjoy ourselves by watching animes, buying imports, and checking out hot cosplayers," Wei Yan said.

"Yeah, I'm bored now after the long line," Ma Chao nodded.

"Alright, lets get our passes," Zhao Yun said. Each of them stand proudly in front of the registration booth

After half an hour…

"Frog looking pass for 4 days…" Ma Chao head shows a big sweatdrop as he stare at the pass.

"Sgt. Frog, looks cute," Zhang He teased.

"Very funny," Ma Chao said.

"Is the picture trying to impress us?" Wei Yan asked.

"Who knows, the girls like it," Taishi Ci nervously answered.

"I hate it," Zhang Liao muttered.

"Fangirl bait….fangirl bait…" Zhao Yun scarely thought.

"Hey, my wife might like Sgt Frog…maybe," Sun Ce smiled.

"It's…" Wei Yan before Wei Yan finished the sentence, they all look at each other in unison.

"TOO KIDDY!!!" everyone complained.

"Hey guys, what's all the fuss is that about?" Zhu Rong showed up with Yue Ying.

"This, what do you think of the character in this pass," Zhang He showed them the picture. The ladies look at each other puzzled by the impression.

"Our children will like it. It's kind of cute," Yue Ying answered.

"My daughter too much of a tomboy to like this character, but your son too goody goody," Zhu Rong said.

Sun Shang Xiang shows up with the surprise appearance of Kuniochi and Ina of Samurai Warriors.

"Brother!" Sun Shang Xiang waved.

"So, Sis is here and those two ladies we met in Musou Orochi," Sun Ce grinned.

"Hey Shang Xiang, um, where's Yukimura," Zhao Yun scanned the group to see Koniochi walk up in front of him to answer.

"He's suppose to be here to get our passes and his friends are with him," Kuniochi said.

"Father is with him as well," Ina added.

"Great! So everyone is looking forward to play Musou Orochi at the console gaming room," Taishi Ci said.

"Speaking of Musou Orochi, I wonder if more people will cosplay as us," Zhang Liao said.

"If it's possible to create that hat of yours," Wei Yan said.

"Musou Orochi, Warriors Orochi, whatever it's going to call it in the US. By the way, since NamcoBandai and Koei are partners because of that Gundam game, we'll see it's booth at the exposition," Ma Chao confirmed.

"That's right, Koei is representing Bandai in this convention because of Bandai," Yue Ying nodded.

"So, will there be a Gundam game where we can control the Gundams, like I'll get the Gundam Wing Zero," Ma Chao wondered.

"No way! I deserve the Wing Zero!" Sun Ce argued.

"Either one of you can take Heero Yui's place…" Zhang He strugged.

Pang Tong show up cosplaying Sasori of the Red Sands on Naruto.

"Greetings folks!" Pang Tong waved.

"Hahahah, Sasori at his ugly looking self," Wei Yan grinned.

"Fangirls like his pretty boy look in red hair…sigh, his first form is better in my opinion," Pang Tong said.

"I like Sasori's red haired form," Ina said.

"Agree," Koniochi nodded.

"And Sakura Haruno beats him," Sun Shang Xiang transform to her cosplaying character.

"…" the guys shuddered.

"Ahem, Chiyo defeated Sasori if it wasn't for Sakura's cooperation to be her puppet fighter," Yue Ying corrected.

"Great team work too," Ina added.

"Errr, right. Girl Power!" Sun Shang Xiang rallied. The ladies did the same leaving the guys staring at them embarrassed.

"I'm glad Da isn't with them," Sun Ce whispered.

Da Qiao show up with Oichi and Nagamasa Azai. Sun Ce choked to see his love joining the ladies.

"Did you get my pass?" Da Qiao drags Sun Ce's arms showing her lovable smile.

"Yeah, here it is. I thought Zhou Yu and your sister will be here," Sun Ce gave Da Qiao's pass, then he turns to see Nagamasa staring at Zhao Yun.

"Zhao Yun," Nagamasa Azai had not forgotten the last time he fought Zhao Yun.

"Oh, Nagamasa…" Zhao Yun stared unsurprised. Everyone started exchanging looks at each other and Oichi isn't comfortable with the unexpected rivalry of Zhao Yun and Nagamasa Azai. Can't spoil the whole story, but it's different than Zhao Yun and Yukimura Sanada's confrontation.

"Hey, lets go check out the boardwalk and get something to eat," Taishi Ci said. Avoiding an incident with the two rivals.

"Oh, it's Oichi! Yes yes! She's also here, give me a hug for your son in law, Hideoyoshi!" Totoyomi monkey man appeared behind the misfortunate Oda sister.

"Cut it out, honey, you're making her angry to see you again!" Nene scolded.

"…." Oichi doesn't feel like talking with Hideoyoshi around. But, what really caught her is Katusie's appearance.

"Katusie, it's been a while…" Oichi greeted.

"Indeed, and you've been treated well which is all I want to know," Katsuie Shibata said.

"Does Oichi get mixed up by three men?" Sun Shang Xiang whispered to Kuniochi.

"No, just two and she hates Hideoyoshi, even if he married her daughter," Kuniochi whispered back.

"Eww…." Shang Xiang shrugged.

"I'm bored, the arcade is open for the pre day. Come on, Zhao Yun, you got another competition on those fighting games with us," Wei Yan patted Zhao Yun's shoulder.

"Right…oh, Nagamasa, how about joining us, since Yukimura isn't here yet," Zhao Yun expression changed to a grin. But, Nagamasa is still staring gloomy at him.

"Maybe some other time, I'm going with Oichi to the beach," Nagamasa denied.

"Sigh, it can't be helped.." Zhao Yun thought.

The guys left the hall to the arcade, while the rest of the gang prepare to walk towards the beach until finally Yukimura, Kenji, Kanetsugu, Gan Ning, Ling Tong and Tadakatsu show up.

"Yuki!" Kunoichi waved.

"We finally got our passes and here's yours," Yukimura Sanada said.

"Thankies," Kunochi gave him a kiss.

"hmph.." Ina secretly look awayand remind herself of being the sister in law.

"So, is everybody here? Okuni at the hotel and so is Mitsunari, Ginchiyo, Shingen, Kenshin, and the rest," Kenji revealed.

"Masamune picking on Lu Xun outside the line, that annoying dog…" Kanetsugu Naoe groaned.

"Is there anything other than pranks that brat can do?" Tadakatsu Honda glared at the window where Masamune Date is picking on Lu Xun that he screams like a girl.

"Who knows, I'm already liking the guy," Gan Ning smirked.

"You and him have a lot in common on immaturity," Ling Tong shook his head.

"S..shut up…" Gan Ning and Ling Tong both exchange annoyed looks.

"Both of you enough," Sun Shang Xiang stopped them from getting a fight.

"Wow, even Sun Shang Xiang gets mixed up with two lovers," Kunoichi grinned.

"Don't forget to add Liu Bei," Ina said.

"Tch, where's Zhao Yun?" Yukimaru scanned the hall.

"He already left with a group of 6 to the arcade," Kunoichi pointed the direction at the other hotel connected to the convention center.

"You should have told him to wait…" Yukimaru sighed.

"Don't want to miss a game with your new best friend," Kenji Meida winked.

"Right…lets go!" Yuki and Kenji stormed off the hall with the rest of his own group. Team Zhao Yun vs Team Yukimaru Sanada at the arcade. It's all about Musou Orochi.

The Anime Expo 2007 is coming…

The End


End file.
